


I need a doctor

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [85]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fever, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, M/M, Passing Out, Probably ooc, Sick Fic, Sick Nico, Will is worried, dont try and hide your symptoms kids, idk - Freeform, pre solangelo, solangelo, theyre kinda not dating yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico wakes up with a fever one morning and Will is the one to take care of him
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 202





	I need a doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I am very tired. I want to sleep but I got myself into writing this anyway, I think it’s kinda crappy but idk. How much simpler could I gotten in the summary without literally saying “Nico is sick, Will takes care of him” which I admit I was close to doing. Please enjoy

Starting off his morning with a headache was not the way that he wanted to wake up this morning. But apparently his body had other plans because as soon as he got out of bed the ground dipped under his feet and he almost fell.

“Oh…” he muttered, pressing the heel of his palm against his eye, it felt like someone had stabbed a hot poker through his head. 

Nico sat back down on the edge of the bed and waited there for a moment with his head in his hands until the world stopped spinning. The pain in his head didn’t lessen but he decided just to try and ignore it. He’d be fine, it wasn’t like he hadn’t had headaches before.

His mouth was dry and his stomach rumbled but the thought of eating something made his stomach church with nausea.

“This is fine,” he whispered, rubbing his eyes and bracing himself. He finally pulled himself to his feet and steadied himself against the wall until he was confident his knees wouldn’t give out.

Will hadn’t barged into the Hades cabin yet so that must mean breakfast hadn’t started. Which was good for Nico, maybe he could find a good place to hide so he wouldn’t have to go. But maybe he should get something to drink first.

Nico walked slowly to the bathroom, each step making his head pound worse, he could hear his pulse in his ears. He turned the tap on and filled up the cup that was sitting on the counter. He drank it all.

There was a knock at his cabin door.

“Nico? Are you awake?” Will called.

“What do you want Solace?” Nico called back, it had come out a lot harsher than intended.

“Uh, breakfast… I came to make sure that you were up, can I come in?”

Nico gripped the edge of the bathroom counter and squeezed his eyes shut for a count of ten.

“Whatever,” he finally responded. He heard the door open.

“Where are you?” Will asked, he cautiously pushed open the bathroom door, “woah you look awful, are you okay?”

“Thanks,” Nico grit his teeth and tried to glare at Will but it didn’t really have the desired effect, Will furrowed his eyebrows and looked Nico up and down.

“That’s not what I meant…” Will licked his lips, he looked conflicted between his duty as head medic and respecting Nico’s personal boundaries, “you look sick.”

“I just woke up,” Nico said, even he noticed how hoarse his voice was.

“That’s not… you know what I mean!” Will ran his fingers through his hair, he put his hand on Nico’s shoulder, “here come sit back down and I’ll check you over real quick.”

“I’m fine, Will,” Nico insisted, swatting Will’s hand off his shoulder.

“Are you sure?” Will rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, “because you  _ really  _ don’t look so good.”

“You don’t need to worry about me, I’m fine,” Nico brushed past Will on his way out of the bathroom. Nico would’ve face planted if Will hadn’t quickly reacted, grabbing his elbow and lowering Nico to the floor.

Without saying anything, Will pressed the back of his hand to Nico’s forehead, he clicked his tongue disapprovingly, “you’ve obviously got a fever.”

“I’m fine,” Nico tried to brush Will’s hand away but it didn’t do much good. Nico groaned as another stab of pain rippled down his head.

“You’re not fine, come on, I’ll help you back to bed. You need to rest for a while so the fever can break,” Will helped Nico to his feet, Nico would’ve pulled away if he didn’t need to use the son of Apollo as support, “if you rest now it’ll be better for you in the long run because you can get better quicker. And you don’t have to see as much of me nagging you.”

Nico would have said something in response to that, but his consciousness was starting to fade.

“Woah, Nico!” Will exclaimed as Nico passed out.

Nico woke again to a gentle hand brushing his bangs away from his forehead. He was back in bed. Reluctantly he cracked his eyes open. His head was still pounding and his throat still scratched when he breathed.

“Hey,” Will whispered, continuing to smooth Nico’s hair back in a comforting way. Will was sitting on the edge of the bed. He let out a slow breath.

“Hey,” Nico croaked, “what happened?”

“You passed out, your fevers pretty high.” Will licked his lips, “how are you feeling?”

Nico made a grunt of discomfort which seemed to convey the message pretty well. Will nodded slowly.

“If you think that you can take it I got some aspirin,” Will held up a bottle of pills, “it’ll help with the fever.”

Nico nodded.

“Okay, I’ll help you sit up.”

Again another nod and Will carefully wedged his arm behind Nico’s shoulders and helped him lean up against the headboard. Will handed him two pills and a glass of water. Nico took the pills and drank almost the entire glass.

“Next time you’re going to pass out on me, a little warning,” Will scolded, but he didn’t really mean it.

“I’ll try,” Nico muttered.

Will practically deflated as the tension left his muscles.

“I think that you should rest some more,” Will said, “get some sleep okay?”

Nico let out a slow breath and rubbed his eyes, his body felt numb but at the same time ached. Sleeping sounded like a pretty good deal right now.

“Okay…” Nico slid down the headboard until his head rested on the pillow.

“I’ll leave you to rest and come check up on you in an hour or so,” Will started to get up but Nico caught his sleeve. Bleary eyed and almost asleep he caught Will’s gaze.

“Stay,” Nico whispered. Will swallowed hard but nodded sheepishly.

“Okay, I guess I’ll stay here, then. That's cool with me,” he smiled softly.

Nico nodded off with Will sitting next to him, occasionally running his fingers through Nico’s mess of hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Sick fics are a kind of interesting thing that they’re so easy to do wrong or mess up. Or just so easy for them to sound weird. It’s hard to do without going into a super amount of detail and making it super long and I suck at sick fics. They aren’t my forte and I don’t like writing them a lot but I wrote this. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I’m going to bed


End file.
